Réflexions : Une herbe rouge sous des soleils jumeaux
by Enelye
Summary: Traduction de "Musings : red grass under twin suns" de Child of Mars - Pensées de Gallifrey, où deux petits garçons ont grandi ensemble.


Bonjour à tous !

Me revoilà avec une toute nouvelle traduction DW. Cette fois, je laisse de coté le Docteur/Rose, pour un one-shot dédié à deux enfants de Gallifrey.

Si certains d'entre vous suivent mon compte "auteur", et ma fic errare, je suis désolée du temps que je mets à publier. J'ai refait toute la trame de la fic, et je suis enfin en train de rédiger le prochain chapitre, il devrait être prêt bientôt.

Je terminerais en rappelant simplement que comme d'habitude, rien ne m'appartient, pas même le texte, que je traduis avec l'autorisation de son auteur.  
Bonne lecture :)

* * *

Auteur : Child of Mars  
Titre original : Musings : red grass under twin suns  
Beta : Sayuri-geisha

* * *

Réflexions : Une herbe rouge sous des soleils jumeaux.

Au début, ils étaient deux jeunes garçons.

Tout était génial. Tout était fantastique. Tout était merveilleux. Chaque nuage, chaque recoin, chaque manuel scolaire renfermait de fabuleuses découvertes. Chaque découverte se révélait une chance de voir les étoiles, de voir la lumière, de voir des prodiges. Ils pouvaient alors sentir les montagnes recouvertes de neige glacée, les forêts d'argent emplies de vie, ainsi que l'herbe rouge qui les tapissait. Le vent froid et mordant, l'air humide et chaud. Ils pouvaient s'étendre devant un feu ronflant et se faire la lecture, se dévoiler leurs pensées à haute voix, et partager leurs secrets dans un murmure. Le monde se dévoilait, grand, nouveau, lumineux, magnifique. Tellement magnifique. Chacune de leur respiration semblait les rendre plus vivants encore. Leurs petits cœurs battaient vivement, regorgeant d'amour et de puissance. Leurs yeux brillaient de flammes dansantes, leurs sourires se faisaient chaleureux, leurs mains se tenaient fermement liées, et la vie, la chaleur couraient sous leur peau. Ils pouvaient rire. Rire aux éclats. Rire, sans aucune autre raison que la pure joie. Et tout était merveilleux.

Ils devinrent étudiants.

Ce fut un flot sans fin d'événements, de dates, de théories et d'idées, comme une vague qui les engloutissait. Mais ce n'était pas un problème. En fait, ils adoraient ça. Ils s'en délectaient, se montrant de plus en plus satisfaits à mesure que leur compréhension de leur monde, si génial, si fantastique, si merveilleux, devenait plus complète, plus claire. Ils jouaient de mauvais tours à leurs professeurs. Lorsque ceux-ci les grondaient, ils baissaient la tête, honteux, tandis que leur esprit, lui, demeurait au loin, sur la colline rouge baignée de rayons dorés. Lorsqu'on les suppliait tristement, ils s'excusaient, se sentaient réellement désolés, et pendant ce temps leur esprit cherchait comment revenir, comment quitter les blanches Montagnes de la Solitude, afin de revenir à l'école. Quand ce fut cette femme, cette femme si spéciale, ce professeur si particulier, ils pleurèrent des larmes amères, et, le visage enfouis dans sa robe, jurèrent qu'ils regrettaient. Malgré cela, elle fut emmenée. Les remontrances se multiplièrent. Leurs parents ne pouvaient plus les voir. Et leur esprit errait toujours. Trop loin. Les tambours vinrent au premier, le second prit la fuite.

Ils devinrent membres de l'Académie du Temps.

Des merveilles. Des merveilles dorées. Du métal scintillant. Une énergie bleue. Plus d'événements et de personnages stupéfiants qu'ils n'en avaient jamais vu. Ils auraient dû s'en délecter. Ils auraient dû adorer ça. Seulement, ce n'était pas le cas. L'un étudiait sans passion, dévorant presque les connaissances, désespérant d'échapper aux sons dans sa tête en s'envolant à travers les étoiles. L'autre fuyait, fuyait les enseignants sévères et leurs règles strictes, fuyait un ami qui aurait dû être présent autrement que par la simple présence physique. Sans lui, l'école n'avait plus rien d'amusant. Il aimait le savoir, cependant, il haïssait l'enseignement, les professeurs, les grades, la compétition. Son ami lui parlait toujours, ils partageaient encore les blagues, les jeux et les rires. Sauf que les rires s'avéraient vides. Les blagues, dérisoires. Et les secrets, gardés pour soi.

Ils devinrent Seigneur du Temps.

Cela s'aggrava. Le désespoir et la haine de l'autorité qu'ils possédaient en commun les poussèrent à quitter leur planète. Néanmoins, ils partirent chacun de leur coté. L'orgueil avait lentement gagné, puis envahi leurs pensées. Ils tracèrent leur propre route à travers l'espace, et, des années plus tard, ils se rencontrèrent à nouveau. Changés, plus vieux, mais toujours aussi fiers. Alors, ils se combattirent. Les tambours de folie. Ils se combattirent. Ils continuèrent à vieillir, et à se combattre à travers tout l'univers. L'espace frissonnait des échos de leurs batailles, les étoiles tremblaient, les planètes brûlaient, des légendes naissaient, et leur esprit restait loin, très loin l'un de l'autre. Ils ne dansaient plus sur la colline rouge.

Vint la Guerre du Temps.

Disparu. Tout avait disparu. Les montagnes, les forêts d'argent, l'herbe rouge, les rayons dorés des soleils, tout n'était plus que cendres. Des cendres au goût amer qui flottaient dans l'espace, éparpillées. Là, ils se rencontrèrent de nouveau, si vieux. Des hommes âgés, brisés. L'un d'eux comprit, abandonna sa fierté, et tendit la main. Le désespoir et la colère firent place à l'espoir, et l'autre prit sa main. Au terme d'un long, long voyage, à travers la nuit, les tambours et les jours, ils se retrouvèrent. Comme plus de neuf cent ans auparavant, à travers la folie, la terreur, la lassitude et l'amertume, ils étaient de retour,

Ensemble,

Sur la colline rouge.

* * *

NdT : Je tiens à dire que je n'ai pas encore vu les Classics, donc je ne sais pas trop à quel point c'est canon, bien que je sache qu'au moins la fin ne l'est pas. J'ai cependant choisis ce OS en toute connaissance de cause car j'ai énormément aimé son style d'écriture. Si cela vous intéresse, l'original est dans mes favoris.  
J'espère en tout cas que ma traduction vous a plu. Une petite review pour me donner votre avis ferait vraiment plaisir :)

On m'a proposé deux (très) longues fics Harry Potter. C'est bien noté, mais par contre je ne vais pas pouvoir m'y atteler avant mi-juillet, dans le cas ou j'en ai le droit. J'ai bien pris note également d'une certaine demande de Rose/Docteur, je vais voir ce que je peux faire. Si vous avez d'autres personnages/thèmes, etc, n'hésitez surtout pas !

Et pour ne pas rater mes prochaines publications, vous pouvez mettre en favoris mon profil, sinon, il y a une section dédiée sur mon tumblr, fred076.


End file.
